The  Tiger  King
by Clawizzle
Summary: What if Tigerstar had killed Bluestar?  Rest of summary inside.
1. Allegiances

**Summary: What if...**

**In Forest Of Secrets, Tigerclaw had killed Bluestar, then shoved her body outside the den? What if Boulder had come into her den and attacked him? What if they acted like Bluestar was trying to kill Tigerclaw? What if Fireheart had saved Tigerclaw by trying to stun "Bluestar"? What if, when Fireheart wasn't looking, Tigerclaw switched Boulder and Bluestar's body again? What if Tigerclaw pretended to be pained that he had to exile Fireheart? What if Boulder attacked them then and killed Fireheart? What if, as he was dying, Fireheart told Tigerclaw the truth about Ravenpaw? What would happen then?**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Own the plot and text.**

** THE TIGER KING**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Tigerstar--big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Deputy:** Darkstripe--sleek black-and-grey tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat:** Yellowfang--old dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan.

**Apprentice, Cinderpelt**--dark grey she-cat.

**Warriors:** Whitestorm--big white tom.

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

Longtail--pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

Runningwind--swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt--very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur--small dusky brown she-cat.

**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

Greystripe--long-haired solid grey tom.

Brackenfur--golden-brown tabby tom.

Ravenflight--sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail.

Dustpelt--dark brown tabby tom.

Sandstorm--pale ginger she-cat.

**Apprentices:** Swiftpaw--black-and-white tom.

Cloudpaw--long-haired white tom.

Brightpaw--white she-cat with ginger splotches.

Thornpaw--golden-brown tabby tom.

**Queens:** Frostfur--beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

Brindleface--pretty tabby.

Goldenflower--pale ginger she-cat.

Speckletail--pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen.

**Elders:** Halftail--big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear--grey tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt--small black-and-white tom.

One-eye--pale grey she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail--once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Nightstar--old black tom.

**Deputy:** Blackfoot--large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly a rogue cat.

**Medicine Cat:** Runningnose--small grey-and-white tom.

**Warriors:** Stumpytail--brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

Wetfoot--grey tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

Littlecloud--very small tabby tom.

Boulder--silver tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat.

Russetfur--dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue cat.

Jaggedtooth--huge tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat.

**Apprentices:** Brownpaw--brown tom.

Oakpaw--small brown tom.

**Queens:** Dawncloud--small tabby.

Darkflower--black she-cat.

Tallpoppy--long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Crookedstar--huge light-coloured tabby with a twisted jaw.

**Deputy:** Leopardfur--unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

**Medicine Cat:** Mudfur--long-haired light brown tom.

Blackclaw--smokey black tom.

**Apprentice, Heavypaw**

Stonefur--grey tom with battle-scarred ears.

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

Loudbelly--dark brown tom.

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

Silverstream--pretty silver tabby.

**Apprentices:** Heavypaw--thickset tabby tom.

Shadepaw--very dark grey she-cat.

Silverpaw--grey tabby she-cat.

**Queens:** Mistyfoot--dark grey she-cat.

**Elders:** Greypool--thin grey she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle.

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Tallstar--black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

**Deputy:** Deadfoot--black tom with a twisted paw.

**Medicine Cat:** Barkface--short-tailed brown tom.

**Warriors:** Mudclaw--mottled dark brown tom.

**Apprentice, Webpaw**

Tornear--tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Runningpaw**

Onewhisker--young brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Apprentices:** Webpaw--dark grey tabby tom.

Runningpaw--light grey she-cat.

Whitepaw--small white she-cat.

**Queens:** Ashfoot--grey she-cat.

Morningflower--tortoiseshell she-cat.

**  
Cats Outside Clans**

Barley--black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

Princess--light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws--a kittypet.

Smudge--plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if...**

**In Forest Of Secrets, Tigerclaw had killed Bluestar, then shoved her body outside the den? What if Boulder had come into her den and attacked him? What if they acted like Bluestar was trying to kill Tigerclaw? What if Fireheart had saved Tigerclaw by trying to stun "Bluestar"? What if, when Fireheart wasn't looking, Tigerclaw switched Boulder and Bluestar's body again? What if Tigerclaw pretended to be pained that he had to exile Fireheart? What if Boulder attacked them then and killed Fireheart? What if, as he was dying, Fireheart told Tigerclaw the truth about Ravenpaw? What would happen then?**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Own the plot and text.**

** THE TIGER KING**

**Chapter 1**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tigerrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled a voice. Standing on the Tigerrock--what _had_ been the Highrock--was a big cat. His fur was brown. Darker brown and black stripes sliced across it. His ear was cut into a vee shape, and he had a scar going across the bridge of his nose. His name was Tigerstar. He led ThunderClan.

Once the cats had gathered beneath the Tigerrock, Tigerstar continued, "The cats going to the Gathering will be myself, Darkstripe, Yellowfang, Longtail, Ravenflight, Willowpelt, Runningwind, Goldenflower, Halftail, Dappletail, Swiftpaw, Thornpaw, and Brightpaw! Whitestorm, you are in charge of camp. Mousefur, take Sandstorm and Cloudpaw to check the borders. Dustpelt and Greystripe will hunt. Understand?"

"Yes, Tigerstar," the Clan murmured.

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Tigerstar!" the Clan yowled.

"Good," he growled, flicking his tail. "Longtail, Ravenflight, Willowpelt, Runningwind, Goldenflower, Halftail, Dappletail, Swiftpaw, and Brightpaw--follow Darkstripe and Yellowfang."

-King Tigerstar-

"Nightstar!" Tigerstar howled as soon as ThunderClan reached the clearing.

"What?" Nightstar snapped. "I don't want to know, Tigerstar, but if you must say it, spit it out. As soon as Crookedstar and Tallstar arrive, the Gathering begins."

"Exactly," the tabby meowed. "I shall talk to them as well. Anyway, I have a proposal for you!" He smiled lightly. Tigerstar knew that, with force, he could make Nightstar agree to his plans. His plans of creating a new TigerClan.

"Spit it out," the ShadowClan leader replied.

"I wish to bring together the four Clans to become one Clan, called TigerClan. TigerClan shall be courageous, clever, strong, and fast. The four leaders shall rule jointly."

"Why?" snarled Nightstar. "Is it ambition you want to serve, Tigerstar? Or StarClan's will?"

Tigerstar nearly laughed at Nightstar's foolishness. The old black tom was around Tallstar's age, but clearly did not know as much as the WindClan leader did. He should learn to object better. "Well," Tigerstar began, "I wish to serve both, frankly. Now. Here is my plan. Leaf-bare is cruel, correct?"

"Correct," grunted Nightstar.

"Good. So we need to become one Clan to survive it, correct?"

"Incorrect," the black cat hissed, "but I'll take it anyway. On one condition. You said the four leaders shall rule jointly. I know what you meant. You meant you shall be in command, and we shall all serve you. I demand we rule equally."

Tigerstar frowned. Nightstar was sharper than he thought. It took a smart cat to see through Tigerstar's mind. Still, the ThunderClan leader kept a pleased look on his face. "Fine. Us two shall be in command. Crookedstar and Tallstar shall serve us."

_"Equally or ShadowClan declines!"_ Nightstar screeched.

Tigerstar backed away. "All right. Equally. So, you are joining TigerClan?"

"Yes," growled the tomcat.

"Then from this moment on, ShadowClan and ThunderClan shall be named as TigerClan. StarClan, if you object, cover the moon," Tigerstar meowed, wrapping his striped tail around his paws. The two Clans waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.

"StarClan has not objected!" yowled Darkstripe.

"Very well then," growled Nightstar. "However, Tigerstar...you must admit that ShadowClan has a more hidden camp than all the rest. I declare TigerClan will camp in our camp."

Tigerstar lashed his tail. Nightstar was getting under his fur. TigerClan was Tigerstar's idea, and Tigerstar was the ThunderClan leader. How _dare_ Nightstar suggest TigerClan camp in ShadowClan camp! "Nightstar, I--" Tigerstar snarled, but was cut off by a yowl.

"Greetings, Tigerstar, Nightstar!" It was Tallstar. Behind him were the many cats of WindClan. "Don't worry, we have no accusations against either of you this Gathering."

"Against Crookedstar we do," hissed Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy.

Tigerstar lashed his tail. All WindClan did was complain these days. Especially Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Webpaw. "Greetings, Tallstar," he hissed. "Nightstar and I have a little proposal for you."

"What is it?" asked the WindClan leader, tilting his head. Tigerstar smiled. He had won Tallstar's interest all ready. This plan was going brilliantly.

"We are forming a new Clan, TigerClan. All the leaders shall rule jointly" --he glanced at Nightstar, who shot him a furious glare-- "erm, equally, and you can be part of it."

Tallstar snorted. Tigerstar frowned. Not good. The black-and-white tom didn't seem too agreeable. "No, Tigerstar, WindClan have better things to do than hang out with mouse-brains all day," Tallstar spat, his hackles raised.

"Calm down, Tallstar," ordered Darkstripe, baring his teeth. Tigerstar waved his tail for silence. ThunderClan would get a bad reputation if their deputy tried to tell Tallstar what to do.

"I'm sure I will, Darkstripe," The WindClan tomcat snarled, "as soon as Tigerstar tells me more. Tell me more about this despicable TigerClan of yours, O Great Tigerstar." His voice was dripping sarcasm, and planted on his face was a sneer, similar to the near-permanent sneer on Darkstripe's face.

"It will be a great Clan," Tigerstar spat defiantly. His voice was angry. How _dare_ Tallstar be harder to deal with than Nightstar was! Then he realised that Nightstar was staring at him, eyes widened with distaste. Oops. He had to be _nice_, or these fools would not listen. They liked nice leaders. Even Nightstar liked Fireheart better than he did Tigerstar. Straightening himself, Tigerstar purred, "TigerClan will help us through leaf-bare. We can swap hunting, fighting, and training methods. Oh, and no more fighting over territory and food! We'll share the forest as one Clan, Tallstar. Think of it. Ages from now, the cats will speak of the four creators of TigerClan! It is StarClan's will, they told me so when I received my nine lives." His smile was not deceiving, but it was awfully cruel. You could see he wasn't grinning because he was happy about it--he was grinning because he was sure his plan would work. Usually his plans failed, but his last one had worked. Why not this one as well?

"No," snapped Tallstar. "Never. WindClan decline."

Tigerstar hissed. "You are backing away from the most glorious offer the forest has ever seen!"

"Not the most glorious, perhaps," growled Deadfoot, "but he does have a point, Tallstar. TigerClan would be a good idea."

"No," hissed Tallstar, the WindClan leader's hackles raised. "I lead WindClan, Deadfoot. My answer is no."

"Tallstar, please!" yowled Darkstripe before Tigerstar could silence him. Tigerstar shot him a glare.

"Silence!" Tallstar snapped. "I shall give you my answer at the end of this Gathering."

"Where's Crookedstar?" asked a voice. Tigerstar recognised the speaker as Thornpaw.

"Mudclaw and Nightcloud are escorting RiverClan to the Gathering," Tallstar replied calmly.

"You sent an _escort_?" Tigerstar snarled.

"Yes. What is wrong with that, Tigerstar? WindClan want an explanation for why RiverClan warriors have been hunting on our territory. Would you do differently, leader of ThunderClan?"

"TigerClan now," growled Tigerstar, unsheathing his claws. He dug them into the rock, half-expecting Tallstar to attack him for mentioning the great Clan.

"The ThunderClan part of TigerClan," Nightstar quickly corrected him. Exchanging a nervous glance with Tallstar, the black cat added, "There is a ThunderClan part of TigerClan, is there not?"

"Yes," spat Tigerstar, "but we are all one Clan right now. Under my command."

"_EQUALLY!_" roared Blackfoot, the new ShadowClan deputy.

"Quiet," Nightstar hissed. Tigerstar was watching the events with narrowed eyes.

"Greetings, Tigerstar, Nightstar, Tallstar!" cried a voice. Crookedstar was coming towards them. Tallstar bared his fangs. Nightstar lashed his tail. Tigerstar was the only leader that remained calm.

"Greetings, Crookedstar. We were just discussing TigerClan," the ThunderClan cat explained patiently.

"Why have you been stealing prey?!" Tallstar demanded immediately.

"From ShadowClan, too!" Nightstar howled.

"What?" asked Crookedstar. "TigerClan? Prey? ShadowClan?" Turning to Tigerstar--the tabby tom felt a rush of pleasure--Crookedstar added, "Tigerstar, kindly explain."

"TigerClan will be the four Clans combined," boomed Tigerstar.

"Reasonable," murmured Crookedstar. Tigerstar smiled. This would be easier than he thought.

"WindClan have found RiverClan warriors on their territory. So have ShadowClan," Tigerstar continued, looking very worried. What if Crookedstar accused him of lying? He desperately needed Crookedstar on his side, to help convince Tallstar of TigerClan's greatness.

"Yes, they have," hissed Crookedstar. "RiverClan come with a request."

"ThunderClan come with a proposal," Tigerstar began, but Crookedstar cut him off.

"Save it for the meeting, Tigerstar," Crookedstar growled, then nodded to the ThunderClan leader.

"Cats of all Clans!" Tigerstar yowled. "We gather here under the truce of StarClan for a Gathering! Tallstar of WindClan, would you like to begin?"

Tallstar nodded briefly at Tigerstar before speaking. "Cats of all Clans! WindClan have found RiverClan warriors on our territory. We demand they stop stealing prey!"

Yowls of protest from RiverClan rang in Tigerstar's ears before Tigerstar flicked his tail for silence. The yowling died down. "Crookedstar, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Crookedstar hissed disrespectfully at the WindClan leader before stepping forwards. "Tallstar, it is true that my warriors have hunted on WindClan land. We ask that you and Tigerstar give us fractions of your territory, as Twolegs have yet again poisoned the river."

"It seems they do that a lot lately," muttered a ShadowClan cat. It was Cinderfur, the former deputy, now an elder. Tigerstar snarled at him--as long as he supported Crookedstar, RiverClan might become part of TigerClan. Then WindClan might agree.

Flicking his tail for silence, Tigerstar replied, "Why, certainly, Crookedstar. ThunderClan wish to help other Clans. Keep in mind, however, that when the river has washed away all of the poison, we will take the privilege away. I have been to the river lately, and yes, it is indeed poisoned. Tallstar?" His voice was slippery--he wanted these cats to see how great a leader he was compared to them.

"No," growled the black-and-white tom. "Definitely not." The dark cat swished his tail before adding, "Tigerstar, WindClan will not join TigerClan. That is my final answer." Tigerstar stared at him. It wasn't the end of the Gathering--Tallstar had lots more time to decide! Tallstar, however, did not seem to care, for the WindClan leader jumped off the Great Rock and hissed, "The Gathering may continue without WindClan. We will have revenge." He padded to the edge of the clearing, motioning for his Clan to follow.

Tallstar shot Tigerstar and Crookedstar a look of pure hatred, one that promised trouble, before disappearing into the brush with his Clan on his tail.

**All right, that was the first chapter! Next chapter is Darkstripe's POV. Tigerstar's POV is fun to write...it's arrogant, pleased, plotting, and cruel all at once. Much different than Darkstripe's, which you'll see soon enough.**

**Hail and farewell (for now),**

**Moletail  
**


End file.
